


Подарок

by all_decay



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_decay/pseuds/all_decay
Summary: История о том, что не всем планам суждено сбываться.





	Подарок

_Жизнь — это то, что происходит с тобой, пока ты строишь другие планы._

  
  
  
Обычно в семье Аллен праздновать Рождество было принято всей семьей. Со временем их маленькая, но дружная семья начала расти, и тихий праздник превратился в шумное веселье, которое небольшой дом Джо уже с трудом мог выдержать. Но на такие мелочи никто, конечно же, не обращал внимания. Кроме Барри и Айрис. Это было их первое совместное Рождество, как супружеской пары, и им очень хотелось провести его только вдвоем.  
  
А еще им хотелось снега. Вот только зимы в Централ-Сити всегда были мягкие, и даже если снег падал, то таял, не долетая до земли. После недолгих споров был выбран вариант, который полностью удовлетворял их обоих. Небольшой город-курорт в Канаде. Конечно, в основном город был предназначен для активного отдыха, однако в нем хватало и спокойных развлечений. Уставшие от насыщенной повседневной жизни, Барри и Айрис больше склонялись к СПА, массажу и купанием в горячих источниках. В общем, к тому, где не нужно было много двигаться. А первые сутки они и вовсе рассчитывали не выходить из номера и наконец-то выспаться. Без всяких тревожных сигналов, работы, спасения мира и прочего.  
  
Их план был проработан идеально: примерно за месяц до Рождества был забронирован номер в лучшей гостинице города и неразглашение этой информации никому из близких. О том, что семейное празднество отменяется, все узнали ровно за сутки до праздника и за час до регистрации в отеле. Может быть слегка нечестно, зато никто не мог помешать их планам. Ну, почти.  
  
— Простите, но я не вижу вашу бронь, — с виноватым видом, огорошил их администратор.  
  
— Как же так, мы регистрировались почти месяц назад и подтверждали бронь по телефону. Посмотрите еще раз на фамилию: Уэст-Аллен, — настаивала Айрис, до последнего не желая сдаваться.  
  
— Я уже проверял несколько раз, мне ни к чему вас обманывать, — молодой человек вдруг отчего-то замялся. — Однако около недели назад в программе был небольшой сбой, вероятно, это вызвало сброс вашей брони. Извините, — с таким беспомощным видом произнес он, ожидая, что клиенты сейчас поднимут скандал.  
  
Однако молодая семейная пара лишь досадливо выдохнула и вновь обратилась к нему. На этот раз заговорил молодой человек:  
  
— Ладно, нашей брони нет, ничего, мы уже привыкли, что нам подобным образом постоянно «везет». Но возможно, у вас есть другие свободные номера?  
  
После этого вопроса парень за стойкой регистрации перестал бледнеть, и теперь стал бледно-зеленого оттенка.  
  
— Совместные номера, к сожалению, все заняты. Простите, — поспешно добавил он. — В нашем отеле осталось всего два свободных места, однако они в разных номерах…  
  
— То есть, если мы останемся, нам придется жить отдельно и делить номер с совершено незнакомым человеком? — чисто для справки поинтересовалась Айрис, уже начиная закипать. Администратор виновато кивнул, открывать рот он сейчас не решался. — Барри, так не пойдет. Мы так долго планировали эти праздники для нас двоих, а тут это! Может, поедем в другой отель?  
  
Барри и рот открыть не успел, как неожиданно вмешался администратор:  
  
— Простите, но не думаю, что в других отелях обстановка лучше. В это время года в городе огромный поток отдыхающих и туристов, — кажется, к парню вернулась уверенность. — Вы ведь до конца праздников? Тогда вам следует согласиться на предложение нашего отеля, поскольку после рождественской ночи несколько совместных номером уже будут свободны.  
  
Барри выразительно посмотрел на Айрис, по его лицу отчетливо было видно, что идти куда-то еще ему жутко не хочется.   
  
— Это всего на пару дней, ничего страшного. Будем возвращаться в номер только чтобы переночевать, здесь достаточно иных развлечений и мест для отдыха. А в рождественскую ночь запланирована большая вечеринка, и сидеть в номере мы все равно не собирались.  
  
Айрис оставалось только тяжело вздохнуть и согласиться на два отдельных номера.  
  
— Еще раз простите за доставленные неудобства, — к этому времени администратор полностью успокоился, перестав ожидать неизбежного в подобных случаях скандала, быстро забивая в программу все нужные данные. — Вот ваши ключи. Для дамы номер на втором этаже. Кстати, ваша соседка молодая девушка примерно одного с вами возраста. И второй номер на третьем этаже.   
  
Барри повезло меньше, все, что администратор мог сказать о его вынужденном соседе, что это приятный мужчина средних лет.  
  
Быстро попрощавшись с Айрис в лифте, они договорились встретиться на ужине в ресторане отеля через полчаса. Этого времени должно хватить, чтобы распаковать вещи и немного познакомиться с другими постояльцами.  
  
Прежде чем войти в свой номер, Барри для приличия постучался, однако когда ему никто не ответил, он воспользовался ключом и вошел. О том, что номер не пустовал, вполне конкретно намекала небрежно брошенная одежда и звук льющейся воды в ванной комнате. Пока Барри осматривался, пытаясь понять какая из двух кроватей его, вода перестала литься и дверь в ванную открылась.  
  
— Кхе-кхе, — раздавшееся покашливание, заставило Барри вздрогнуть и обернуться, чтобы в тот же момент в шоке медленно опуститься на ближайшую кровать.  
  
Перед ним стоял полностью обнаженный, небольшое полотенце на бедрах не в счет, Леонард Снарт и нахально улыбался.  
  
— Какого хрена…   
  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Скарлет.  
  
Застонав, Барри откинулся на кровать, лишь бы не видеть эту ехидную усмешку. Ну, разумеется, если вся их затея с отпуском с самого начала пошла наперекосяк, то стоило догадаться, что на этом все не закончится. Но чтобы так!  
  
— Скажи мне, как это возможно? — почти прошептал он, понимая, что мужчина прекрасно его может слышать, весь энтузиазм от поездки отчего-то резко исчез. — Ведь вероятность столкнуться с тобой здесь в отеле, в другой стране была совсем ничтожной.  
  
— И тем не менее.  
  
И правда, что здесь еще сказать. Или это самая странная насмешка судьбы или это проделки Снарта, в чем он все равно никогда в жизни не признается. Сделав несколько глубоких вздохов, чтобы успокоиться, Барри вновь посмотрел на Снарта, который не потрудился одеться за это время.  
  
— Вот черт, — тихо выругался он, пытаясь унять вдруг бешено застучавшее сердце. — Снарт, ты не мог бы одеться.  
  
— Мог бы, да ты лежишь на моей одежде.  
  
Барри подскочил с кровати с такой скоростью, будто лежал на клубке змей, заработав этим довольный смешок Леонарда.  
  
— Не смешно, — Барри ощутил, что начал стремительно краснеть, однако отвернуться и перестать смотреть на мужчину никак не мог себя заставить. Еще и голос резко сел, пришлось хорошенько откашляться. — Здесь повсюду твои вещи. Ты бы хоть прибирался иногда. Кстати, какая из кроватей моя? Судя по виду, ты спишь на обеих.  
  
— Бери любую, — Леонард небрежно махнул рукой. — Все равно утром меняли постельное белье.  
  
— Тогда на этой останусь.  
  
Барри уже понял, что Снарт спал именно на этой кровати и из вредности решился взять ее себе. Собрав с нее одежду, он передал ее хозяину. Хмыкнув, Леонард небрежным движением скинул с бедер полотенце и, не успев отвернуться, Барри смог лицезреть его во всей красе. В общем, сам Барри обладал чуть более скромными размерами. Боже, он знал, что так явно пялиться плохо, но как бы мысленно он не орал на себя и не пинал, заставить себя отвести взгляд, так и не смог. Зато Снарт, оценив по достоинству красное как помидор лицо парня и его масленый взгляд, для приличия все же отвернулся. Можно подумать, Барри это остановило. Под всеми этими парками, плащами и куртками раньше Барри не замечал насколько у Снарта широкая спина. Все его тело было крепким и подтянутым. Для своих почти пятидесяти лет он выглядел просто великолепно.  
  
— Хм, спасибо, — неожиданно отозвался Леонард. Вот хрень, кажется, последнюю фразу Барри произнес вслух. И теперь они оба неловко смотрели друг на друга: Барри от шока, что не смог удержать язык за зубами, а Леонард, словно не привык получать комплименты.  
  
— Так, как ты здесь оказался? — разумеется, Снарт опомнился первым и больше ничего в его взгляде или голосе не напоминало о неловкости.  
  
Ухватившись за возможность сменить тему беседы, Барри с готовностью поведал об их небольших, но малоприятных приключениях. Ему показалось, что сразу после упоминания Айрис, в глазах Леонарда потух огонек, который был там с самого момента их внезапной встречи.  
  
— Вот так я и оказался твоим соседом, — закончил он, когда до него наконец дошло, что он не разобрал свои вещи, а до встречи с Айрис совсем мало времени, но она поймет, если он опоздает, причина-то веская. — Расскажешь, почему ты здесь?  
  
— Да легко. Я приезжаю в этот отель уже много лет на праздники, — не стал секретничать Леонард, присаживаясь на свободную кровать и внимательно наблюдая за парнем.  
  
— Один?  
  
— Не всегда. Но в этом году один.  
  
— Тогда зачем тебе номер на двоих?  
  
— А, так ты об этом, — протянул Снарт, и прозвучало это как-то разочаровано. — Моя бронь тоже пала жертвой программного сбоя и когда я приехал, оказалось, что мой люкс уже занят кем-то другим. Пришлось довольствоваться тем, что осталось и надеяться, чтобы мой вероятный сосед хотя бы не будет храпеть.  
  
— Я не храплю, — почему-то обиделся Барри.  
  
— Ну, сегодня проверим, — искренне улыбнулся Леонард, однако его улыбка почти сразу померкла. — Давай кое-что проясним раз уж мы соседи. Обычно я ложусь очень поздно, так что если разбужу, это не специально. По этой причине на завтрак я не спускаюсь, старайся уходить тише. Что еще?.. Ах, да. Сексом громко не заниматься. Я ведь не железный, вдруг мне захочется присоединиться.  
  
Совсем недавно лицо Барри перестало пылать от смущения, и вот оно накалилось вновь. А к этому еще и негодование прибавилось. Несколько минут он был словно рыба, выброшенная на берег, мог лишь открывать и закрывать рот, не произнося ни звука.   
  
— Снарт, ты идиот, что ли? — когда голос наконец появился, приходилось его сдерживать, чтобы не сорваться на крик. — С какого перепуга я буду этим заниматься пока ты в комнате?! Это некрасиво, аморально, нечестно и… Да у меня не встанет даже!  
  
— Расслабься, Барри, я не серьезно, — было видно, что мужчина пытается сдержать улыбку, однако уголки его губ предательски подергивались. — Я знаю, что ты у нас сама скромность. Меня бы, например, такая мелочь как сосед не остановила бы.  
  
Барри фыркнул:  
  
— Ну, еще бы.  
  
— Будь проще. Ты еще так молод, наслаждайся каждой свободной минутой, раз уж ты повесил на себя проблемы целого города.  
  
— Этих проблем было бы меньше, если бы ты прекратил свою деятельность, — огрызнулся Барри. — Благодарю за беспокойство, однако я вполне способен продержаться без секса пару дней.  
  
— Смотри, мое дело предложить, — Леонард безразлично пожал плечами, и на этом тема была исчерпана. — Ты на ужин идешь?  
  
— Вот черт! — только сейчас Барри вспомнил о времени и о том, что на встречу с супругой он бесповоротно опоздал. — Я обещал Айрис встретиться с ней еще двадцать минут назад. Мне надо бежать, иначе спать сегодня вернется лишь мой хладный труп. Ты идешь? — уже стоя в дверях поинтересовался он.  
  
— Чуть позже. Беги.  
  
Айрис он увидел сразу, она сидела за небольшим столиком примерно в центре зала, и официант как раз подливал ей вино.   
  
— Прости, я задержался. Ты просто не поверишь, когда я расскажу, — присаживаясь за столик, скороговоркой произнес Барри, чтобы вечер не начался с претензий.  
  
— Знакомился со своим новым соседом? — кажется, Айрис вовсе не злилась или успела выпить на пару бокалов больше, чем в начале подумал Барри.  
  
— Вроде того. Давай сначала сделаем заказ, я ужасно голоден, а затем я тебе все расскажу.  
  
Официант вновь был рядом и теперь терпеливо ждал, когда можно будет принять заказ.  
  
— Рекомендую мясной пирог. Очень вкусный, — неожиданно раздался позади Барри насмешливый протяжный голос, а на его плечо мягко опустилась ладонь. Судя по округлившимся глазам и пролитому вину, для Айрис это было еще большей неожиданностью.  
  
— Или я слишком много выпила или у тебя за спиной правда стоит Леонард Снарт.  
  
— Вряд ли от пары бокалов бывают галлюцинации, — усмехнулся он.  
  
— Нет, зрение тебя не обманывает. Он, собственно, и есть причина, почему я задержался, — Барри постарался чуть смягчить ехидство мужчины. Встряхнув плечами, но попытался сбросить чужую руку со своего плеча, но не вышло, и рука просто соскользнула вниз по спине. Даже через одежду Барри ощущал, насколько она была обжигающе горячей. Или ему просто так казалось?  
  
— О, смотрю, вам есть что обсудить. В таком случае не буду вам мешать, — промурлыкал Леонард, чуть склоняя голову в знак прощания, и отошел от столика, напоследок легко погладив Барри по спине, тем самым введя его в ступор.  
  
В чувство его привел настойчивый голос официанта, которому надоело ждать, когда они уже сделают заказ.  
  
— Значит, Снарт твой сосед, — не то спросила, не то просто констатировала факт Айрис и залпом допила почти полбокала вина. Ее взгляд скользнул на предусмотрительно оставленную бутылку, но подливать еще она не стала.  
  
— Угу. И прежде чем ты спросишь, я представления не имею как это возможно.  
  
— Барри, раз такое дело, может нам все же лучше съехать?  
  
— Почему? — искренне удивился Барри. Резко подрываться куда-то на ночь глядя ему очень не хотелось.  
  
— Ну, это же Снарт…  
  
— Мы с ним больше не враги и вполне неплохо ладим. Думаю, ничего страшного не случится, если мы проведем пару ночей в одном номере.  
  
— Как знать, — Айрис неопределенно пожала плечами, но добавить ничего не успела, им наконец принесли еду.  
  
И пока появилась возможность, Барри поспешил начать другой разговор:  
  
— А что насчет твоей соседки? Познакомились?  
  
— Ах, да. Ее зовут Келли, и она показалась мне вполне приятной девушкой. Кстати об этом, — Айрис отчего-то замешкалась. — У нее есть сертификат на посещение СПА-салона на две персоны, а так как она здесь всего пару дней и еще не успела ни с кем толком познакомиться, она предложила мне составить ей компанию.  
  
— И ты хочешь пойти, — Барри правильно понял просящий взгляд своей супруги.  
  
— Если ты не против.  
  
— Не против, конечно. Мы ведь приехали сюда отдыхать и развлекаться.  
  
— Но мы ведь хотели это делать вдвоем. И к тому же завтра рождественская ночь… — пусть она так и говорила, однако Барри видел, как сильно ей хотелось пойти.  
  
— Ну, до ночи далеко. Не переживай, я найду чем себя занять. Например, пойду поотмокаю в горячем источнике.   
  
— Ты лучший! Спасибо, — Айрис сразу засияла, и Барри почувствовал, что этот странный день стал чуточку лучше.  
  
После ужина было еще слишком рано, чтобы возвращаться в свои номера и ложиться спать, и им удалось найти себе занятие по душе. В отеле был просторный, но достаточно уютный холл с мягкими диванами и креслами, на которых гости могли пообщаться и отдохнуть. Барри удалось найти для них свободное кресло возле камина, слегка тесновато для двоих, но их это совершенно не смущало. До самого позднего вечера они болтали, пили горячий шоколад и слушали радио, играющее на волне местной радиостанции. Пусть они и представляли этот день совсем иначе, одна реальность оказалась нисколько не хуже.  
  
Когда Барри вернулся в номер, Леонарда еще не было. Ждать он его, разумеется, не стал и, после быстрого посещения ванной комнаты, лег спать. Где-то посреди ночи его разбудил жуткий грохот и отборная ругань.  
  
— Лен? Что случилось? — спросонья Барри даже не заметил, что назвал мужчину по имени.  
  
— Мать твою, Барри, какого дьявола ты оставил свой чемодан прямо посреди номера?  
  
Барри зажег светильник возле кровати и сразу увидел, что Леонард сидел на полу, обхватив пострадавшую ногу. Тут же подскочив с кровати, он поспешил убрать свой чемодан, пока его со злости ни заморозили.  
  
— Прости. Мне кое-что нужно было из вещей, и я просто забыл его убрать, — попытался оправдаться Барри, не заметив, как внимательно его осматривает Снарт. Он привык спать в одном нижнем белье, а оно совсем мало могло прикрыть. — Сильно ушибся? Встать можешь?  
  
Барри протянул руку, чтобы помочь Леонарду подняться, и когда тот ухватился за нее, что-то пошло не так и вместо того, чтобы встать на ноги, мужчина со стоном повалился на спину, увлекая парня за собой. Ситуация вышла неловкая. Барри лежал, уткнувшись носом куда-то в шею Снарта, ощущая, как по его спине медленно скользят прохладные ладони. Леонард весь был очень холодный, наверно, много времени провел на улице. А еще он чувствовал, как сильно бьется сердце, вот только не мог понять чье именно. Он мог себе признаться, что подобная близость волнует его. И все же когда руки мужчины начали опускаться ниже, забираясь под боксеры, Барри испугался. В одно мгновение он отскочил в сторону, успев при этом поднять Леонарда на ноги, и вернуться в кровать, для надежности спрятавшись под одеялом.  
  
Он слышал, как Леонард хмыкнул, но не произнес ни слова, а затем в душе полилась вода, и Барри постарался изгнать из своей головы мысль об обнаженном мужчине прямо за стенкой. Удавалось с трудом. Он не понимал откуда вдруг эта странная реакция на близость Снарта, почему единственное о чем он мог думать — это насколько нежными могут быть его руки и как сильно обжигают его поцелуи. Пришлось напомнить себе, что он состоит в браке и очень любит свою жену. И все же несколько раз образ Айрис в его голове сменялся ехидной усмешкой и ледяными глазами. К тому моменту как Снарт вышел из ванной, Барри уже окончательно успокоился и сосед по комнате волновал его ничуть не больше отвратительных обоев в цветочек в их номере. И с мыслями о скором переезде в более привлекательный номер он вновь заснул.  
  
Утром Барри постарался уйти как можно тише. В основном потому, что боялся неловкого разговора о случившемся ночью, а еще потому, что поймал себя за разглядыванием спящего мужчины, который выглядел очень расслабленным и милым, если это слово вообще возможно применить к нему. В ресторане Айрис еще не было, и дожидаться Барри ее не стал, попросив официанта принести ему завтрак. Айрис появилась спустя всего несколько минут после того как принесли заказ, однако задерживаться она не стала, лишь стащила бекон с тарелки мужа и коротко предупредила, что освободиться в районе обеда.  
  
Совсем не так он представлял себе их совместное Рождество, но, наверное, это их судьба жить не по плану. Барри старался сильно не расстраиваться, в конце концов, это всего на несколько часов, и все же было слегка одиноко. Смотреть на все эти парочки, семьи и их счастливые лица не хотелось, и Барри решил уединиться в бассейне с термальным источником, как и хотел. Вот только он не ожидал, что там уже будет занято.  
  
— Ну, разумеется, ты здесь, — вот честно, Барри даже не удивился, увидев в воде Снарта. — Ты вроде говорил, что рано не встаешь?  
  
— Решил слегка изменить своим привычкам, — промурлыкал в ответ Леонард, с любопытством глядя на парня, который никак не решался раздеться. — Барри, я не кусаюсь.  
  
— Надеюсь, — буркнул он и решительно скинул халат, который надел в раздевалке вместо своей одежды. И лишь на секунду мелькнув наготой, он залез в горячую воду как можно дальше от Снарта. При этом стараясь не думать, что мужчина на той стороне бассейна тоже полностью голый. Таковы были правила отеля: посещение источников в одежде не допускалось, чтобы не нарушить структуру воды. Или как-то так, Барри особо не вчитывался в текст.  
  
Впрочем, Барри зря переживал, Леонард с разговорами не лез, а из-за обильного пара его и вовсе было едва видно, потому представить, что в бассейне он один труда не составило. И, кажется, он задремал, потому что очнувшись, он лежал на полу возле бассейна, а над ним маячило взволнованное лицо Снарта.  
  
— Ну, слава богу, ты очнулся, — судя по голосу мужчина был скорее напуган.  
  
— Что… — попытался произнести Барри и тут же закашлялся, в горле была вода. — Что случилось?  
  
— Тебе, Скарлет, никогда не говорили, что спать в горячей воде плохо? Мышцы расслабляются, и ты идешь на дно.  
  
— Ох, — только и произнес Барри. Он — идиот, что еще здесь можно было сказать. Однако в данный момент, когда мозг еще соображал плохо, его волновало совсем не это. — Ты меня целовал?  
  
— Что за чушь? — удивился Леонард. — Это было искусственное дыхание. Разве это важно сейчас?  
  
— Важно то, что я этого не помню.  
  
Леонард замер с нечитаемым выражение на лице, а затем покачал головой и поднялся, поднимая парня на руки.  
  
— Ты что делаешь? — испугался Барри этому внезапному порыву.  
  
— Хочу отнести тебя к нам в номер, кажется, ты все еще не в себе. Отдохнешь и, глядишь, мозги на место встанут.  
  
Барри обиженно засопел, однако вырываться не стал, хотя и чувствовал себя в полном порядке. Однако ощущение сильного, горячего тела было таким приятным, хотелось свернуться клубочком и замурчать. Он определенно сходил с ума. И все же позволил Снарту одеть его и также на руках донести до самой кровати. Барри молился лишь об одном — чтобы по дороге не встретить Айрис, как перед ней оправдываться, он не представлял.  
  
— Так, а теперь полежи хотя бы немного, — строго сказал Леонард, после того, как уложил парня на кровать. Выглядело это настолько нелепо, что Барри не удержался от смеха. Снарт лишь закатил глаза. — Вряд ли ты успел много воды нахлебаться, но все равно мало хорошего.   
  
— Ты уходишь?  
  
— Да, у меня еще есть дела в городе.  
  
— Но ты вернешься к вечеринке? — Барри не знал почему, но ему это было важно.  
  
— Конечно, — Леонард тепло улыбнулся, и в груди Барри что-то екнуло. — Там и встретимся, Скарлет.  
  
Он уже был у выхода, когда Барри тихо произнес:  
  
— Лен, спасибо.  
  
Мужчина замер на мгновение, Барри показалось, что он колеблется, словно не решаясь сказать или сделать что-то, а затем просто молча кивнул и вышел. Барри со стоном откинулся на подушки, его тело горело в местах, где его касался Снарт, и это было безумно приятное чувство. И ему хотелось еще. Однако предаться фантазиям ему не удалось. Всего через несколько минут после ухода Леонарда в номер как ураган ворвалась Айрис. Пожалуй, впервые за все время их совместной жизни Барри был не рад ее появлению. Мысль пролетала быстро, и он устыдился ей, тут же изображая на лице радостную улыбку и принимая все ухаживания супруги.  
  
Снарт больше в номер не возвращался, и молодые супруги захватили его в свое единоличное пользование. Обед был заказан в номер, и они просто валялись на кровати, отдыхали, смотрели телевизор и наслаждались друг другом, как и мечтали. Несколько раз Айрис намекала на интим, один раз сказала прямо, однако дальше поцелуев дело не двинулось, Барри никак не мог сосредоточиться. Появилось чувство неправильности, и оно сбивало с толку. Айрис же просто все списала на переутомление. А вот на рождественскую вечеринку они все же пошли.  
  
За пару часов до полуночи в холле отеля собралось очень много народа, большинство из которых не были постояльцами, однако в такую ночь вход был отрыт для всех. Закуски, алкоголь, живая музыка, прерываемая иногда голосом ведущего, чтобы объявить о каком-нибудь конкурсе. Было весело. Барри успел познакомиться с соседкой Айрис Келли, оказавшейся очень компанейской девчонкой, и вместе с еще парой ее знакомых, они развлекались до наступления полуночи, когда настало время обмениваться подарками.   
  
Тогда-то Барри и заметил Леонарда.  
  
Мужчина был на противоположном конце зала, и все же Барри легко мог рассмотреть, что тот был пьян в стельку. Постоянно натыкался на людей, сбивал со столиков предметы, пока пробирался к выходу, при этом шатаясь так, словно шел в шторм по палубе корабля. И когда к нему подошел один из работников отеля, Барри понял, что должен вмешаться.  
  
— Айрис, ты не возражаешь, если я отойду ненадолго, — Барри тихонько поинтересовался у жены, чтобы не беспокоить остальных. Зато вызвал ее беспокойство.  
  
— Что-то случилось?  
  
— Нет-нет. Просто посмотри туда, — он кивнул в сторону Снарта, который никак не мог договориться со служащим.   
  
— Снарт? Он что, пьян?  
  
— Судя по всему. Отведу его быстренько в номер, пока он здесь что-нибудь не выкинул и сразу вернусь. Хорошо?  
  
— Иди, конечно. Все будет нормально? — Айрис внимательно посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, и Барри отчего-то стало не по себе. Странное чувство, он никак не мог его объяснить, но ощущение скорых перемен не отпускало, видимо это и передалось девушке.  
  
— Ну, разумеется, — слабо улыбнулся Барри. — Постараюсь скоро вернуться. Повеселись пока с Келли. Гляди, кажется, она совсем заскучала.  
  
И быстро чмокнув жену в губы, умчался на помощь бывшему недругу.  
  
О чем шел разговор, если так можно назвать невнятное бормотание Снарта, между ним и работником отеля, Барри не разобрал, сразу вмешавшись:  
  
— Все нормально. Это мой сосед. Я сейчас отведу его в номер.  
  
— Точно все нормально? Может быть, нужна помощь? — Это же в каком состоянии был Леонард, если посторонний человек так беспокоился? С виду вроде все не так плохо.  
  
— Я справлюсь сам. Спасибо, — добавил Барри только чтобы не показаться грубым. И дальше обращался только к Снарту: — Пойдем, пьянчуга, доведу тебя до кровати.  
  
Мужчина не возражал, промычав что-то утвердительное, и сам помог закинуть свою руку на плечи парня, и позволил себя приобнять, чтобы удобней было передвигаться. По мере приближения к номеру Барри казалось, что его ноша становится все легче и легче, но не придал этому значения, решив, что просто привык к весу. Но стоило им только переступить порог комнаты, как Леонард высвободился из хватки и одним ловким движением запер за ними дверь на замок.  
  
— Что происходит? — Барри был немного растерян.  
  
— Видимо, исполнение моего рождественского желания, — хмыкнул Леонард и, схватив парня, толкнул его на ближайшую кровать.  
  
— Боже, Лен, что ты несешь? — испугано проблеял Барри и попытался подняться, однако Леонард тут же накрыл его тело своим, не позволяя пошевелиться. — Что ты собираешься делать?  
  
— А разве не ясно? Я собираюсь сделать тебя своим.  
  
— Это невозможно! Я ведь женат. И Айрис… она ждет меня внизу.  
  
— Тогда сопротивляйся, Барри. Примени силу, отбрось меня в сторону. Иначе я тебя не отпущу.  
  
Но Барри не мог. Он как зачарованный смотрел прямо в глаза Снарта и с ужасом понимал, что тонет. И ему это нравилось. Он так сильно этого хотел, что все его тело затрепетало от одной лишь мысли. Не замеченным это не осталось.  
  
Леонард тихонько простонал, дрожь парня передалась и ему.  
  
— Вот черт, малыш, ты сводишь меня с ума. Пожалуйста, будь моим.  
  
Барри не мог дать подобного обещания, ведь был несвободен, и пусть сейчас он поступал неправильно и аморально, но это то, чего до боли хотели его душа и тело — он потянулся и прижался к губам Леонарда жадным поцелуем. Это было сродни взрыву. В голове все перемешалось и стало неважным. Были лишь они вдвоем.   
  
Леонард не мог быть нежным, да Барри и не просил. Поцелуи становились глубже, жарче, но скоро их стало не хватать. На пол полетела одежда. Оба были слишком возбуждены, чтобы уделять должное внимание ласкам. Леонард вошел резко и сразу начал двигаться. Однако после того как Барри вскрикнул от боли, он стал мягким, почти нежным, позволяя привыкнуть к новому ощущению заполненности. Но как только Барри начал постанывать и пытаться двигаться навстречу, у Лена окончательно слетели тормоза. Он с жадностью брал то, чего отчаянно желал. Несколько стремительных движений и страстный поцелуй заглушающий крики экстаза.   
  
Едва отдышавшись, Леонард откинулся на подушки рядом с Барри и притянул его к себе, не обращая внимания на слабые стоны протеста.  
  
— Не думал, что ты любитель обнимашек, — мягко улыбнулся Барри, устраиваясь удобнее на груди мужчины.  
  
— Сам не знал, — фыркнул Лен. — Видно, твое влияние.  
  
Какое-то время ни молчали, понимая, что любой разговор тут же испортит их идиллию, однако некоторые вопросы должны были быть заданы. Леонард начал первым:  
  
— Жалеешь?  
  
Было что-то в голосе мужчины такое, чего Барри еще никогда не слышал — ожидание неизбежного. Он заранее не ждал ничего хорошего, и это так печально. Вот только Барри думал совершенно иначе.   
  
— Нет, — серьезно ответил он Лену, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Чувствую жгучий стыд и вину перед Айрис. Но о близости с тобой не жалею ни капли. Я хотел этого не меньше тебя. И все еще хочу…  
  
— Ты шутишь, что ли?  
  
— А разве похоже? — Барри решил, что показать будет убедительней, и, приподнявшись, взял руку мужчины и положил ее на свой уже наполовину возбужденный орган.  
  
— О, ну раз так, то отпустить тебя в таком состоянии будет нечестно с моей стороны, — улыбнулся Леонард и нежно погладил член парня, всего парой движений доводя его эрекцию до максимума.  
  
В ту праздничную ночь вниз Барри так и не спустился. А следующим утром он проснулся полный решимости полностью изменить свою жизнь, однако в постели он был один. Соседняя кровать и вовсе выглядела нетронутой. Он не предал этому особого значения, пока не заметил сложенный вдвое листок на прикроватной тумбочке.  
  
«Спасибо за прекрасный рождественский подарок», — короткое сообщение абсолютно не в духе Леонарда, видно эта ночь что-то в нем надломила.   
  
Барри стало больно, дикая догадка обожгла его сознание и толкнула в спидфорс. Всего за долю секунды он осмотрел весь номер, чтобы с сожалением убедиться, что Леонард его покинул насовсем. А за стойкой регистрации ему вежливо сообщили, что постоялец выехал рано утром. В тот же момент Барри готов был наплевать на все и рвануть за Снартом, но вовремя вспомнил, что приехал сюда не один и обязательства перед женой гораздо важнее, чем одна ночь, проведенная вне супружеского ложа.   
  
Айрис появилась лишь к обеду с жутким похмельем и только потому состояние мужа не заметила. Келли начала спаивать ее сразу после ухода Барри, и до самого утра ничего кроме веселья ее больше не волновало, потому оправдываться, почему он не вернулся ночью, ему не пришлось. Да и не был он уверен, что смог бы утаить правду. Поэтому получив наконец-то свой законный люкс, он закрылся в нем, пытаясь разобраться в себе. Айрис не мешала, она просто была рядом.  
  
Барри точно знал, что любит ее. И все же ему казалось, что в какой-то момент своей жизни он ошибся, и это точно не была прошедшая ночь. Однако как поступить в своей непростой ситуации Барри не знал.   
  
В таком подвешенном состоянии он провел несколько дней. Ел и пил не чувствуя вкуса, отвечал на вопросы не впопад, потому предпочитал со всем соглашаться, он даже с трудом помнил куда они ходили с Айрис и чем занимались. Неудивительно, что в какой-то момент Айрис все это просто надоело.  
  
— Барри, да что с тобой происходит? Где ты витаешь?  
  
— Все нормально. Я просто отдыхаю, — пожал плечами Барри, стараясь придать своему лицу хоть какую-то осмысленность.  
  
— Отдыхаешь? Тогда скажи мне, откуда мы только что вернулись?  
  
Оглядевшись, Барри только тогда заметил, что они сидят в холле в их любимом кресле перед камином, и до этого вопроса он был свято уверен, что здесь они и находились.  
  
— Э… из ресторана?  
  
— Почти, — фыркнула Айрис и пересела с колен мужа в соседнее кресло. Разговор должен был стать серьезным. — Мы были на пешей прогулке по заповеднику.  
  
— Ох, — выдохнул Барри, припоминая какие-то деревья и пару лисиц.  
  
— Ты в порядке? Я, конечно, знаю, что заболеть ты не можешь, но вдруг?..  
  
— Не переживай, я здоров. — По крайней мере, физически.  
  
— После Рождества ты словно не в себе. У меня странное чувство, что после той ночи я тебя потеряла, — она говорила, будто размышляла вслух, и вдруг в ее глазах мелькнуло понимание. — Это Снарт, да?   
  
Барри вздрогнул, когда услышал эту фамилию, и даже не говоря при этом ни слова, подтвердил мысли девушки.  
  
— Боже, Барри, если ты переживаешь из-за того, что между вами случилось, то не стоит. Я не виню тебя. И мне не нужно ничего знать. Просто давай жить дальше.  
  
Он чуть не рассмеялся, еле себя сдержал. Он и рад бы просто жить, но теперь это вряд ли возможно.  
  
Поднявшись с кресла, он подошел к Айрис и легко поцеловал ее в губы.   
  
— Прости меня.  
  
— Тебе не за что извиняться.  
  
— На самом деле есть. Есть тысяча причин, но самая главная… Прости, но сейчас я должен находиться в другом месте.  
  
— Что? О чем ты, Барри? — по всему ее виду, по ее голосу было видно, что она поняла, но отчаянно не хотела в это верить.  
  
— Мне нужно идти.  
  
Сейчас Барри не мог ей ничего больше объяснить, она бы не поняла. Поэтому он просто встал и, даже не заботясь о том, что кто-нибудь его может увидеть, ушел в спидфорс. Он бежал настолько быстро, что когда остановился у заветной двери, подошва на его обуви слегка дымилась. Он мог войти и так, запертые двери его не могли остановить, но все же постучал. Дверь открылась не сразу и мужчина, появившийся за ней, выглядел слегка помятым, наверное, спал.  
  
— Барри? Что ты здесь делаешь? — Леонард казался очень удивленным, однако парня все же впустил и тут же оказался в его объятиях.  
  
— Пришел сказать, что покинув отель, ты забыл забрать свой рождественский подарок.


End file.
